Anne Keyland
Anne Keyland is a villain in the final Power of Five book Oblivion. She was one of the village elders and councillors as well as the school teacher in the Suffolk village. Anne Keyland was in the council but disagreed with many of their values and ignored their rules. Right from the start Keyland disagreed with having Jamie in their village when everyone else accepted him. Anne Keyland didn't like the fact that the Police wanted Jamie, and thought he was a criminal even though there was no evidence of this and Jamie denied it several times. Suspicious of how the wanted picture of Jamie was "ten years out of date" Anne Keyland chose to betray the village in one of the most despicable ways ever, she waited until it was a glorious sunny day (or as glorious as a day in the Apocalypse could be) and everybody was actually enjoying themselves on a holiday, then she snuck off into the forest to find the hidden phone box she could use to call the police. Anne Keyland went out into the forest but was stopped by Tom, one of the sentinels, and he relaxed when he saw who it was, but realized his mistake too late when the police arrived. Anne Keyland went into the depths of the forest and got the phone, and she dialed 999 for police, and Eleanor Strake spoke to her on the other end to say she and police officers would be there soon as a Gatekeeper was there, and thanks for telling her. Anne Keyland went out of the phone box and went back to the village just as darkness fell, and Holly and Jamie had eavesdropped on the betrayal, and Holly ran back to her house in tears about the events which had just happened. Holly's stepmother said she knew of the stories about a child coming through the church door and the village being doomed, but sent Holly and Jamie on their way with provisions. However, Holly and Jamie hung back for awhile and saw the end of the village as police arrived and incinerated Tom alive as well as other guards, and Anne Keyland triumphantly stepped out and revealed what she had done, saying she'd phoned them. Just then, all the villagers got disgusted by her betrayal and shrank away from her. Anne Keyland demanded a reward from Straike, saying she promised money. Straike said she promised it if Jamie was there, and Anne said he wasn't, so Straike just shot her dead. Personality Anne Keyland was just annoying. She was the village gossiper, and loved to mix in with small talk. She was one of those people who made one want to grind their teeth. She was very condescending with Holly and other children. However, she may have started out good, at least law-abiding, but this would ensure her downfall when the police were proved to be enemies. For such a minor antagonist, her actions affected the story dramatically and changed Holly's life, introducing her to the action outside her town, and Holly even devoted an epilogue to Keyland, saying "it's more than she deserves because she was actually a nasty piece of work." Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mongers Category:Incompetent Category:Legacy Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Book Villains Category:Liars